


Three Wishes

by TheQueenOfWinter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Magic, Midsummer, Transformation, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfWinter/pseuds/TheQueenOfWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a year has passed since Elsa became Queen, and now a magical spirit arrives in Arendelle. It's on a mission to bring happiness to three lucky inhabitants in time for Midsummer. Warning: eventual Elsanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Summer

It started as just a thought. A spark. Then, freedom! And where to first? Why over the seas to Arendelle, the jewel in the crown of the North, of course! It had something very important to do there.

The events of last year were in the past and the kingdom was at peace. Yet all was not as well as it could be. But now that was about to change.

Yes, there were still secrets hidden in Arendelle, for those who had the ears to listen and the eyes to see.

While all seemed perfect on the surface, a sadness still lingered in the hearts of three in particular. It nagged at them occasionally, that sense of unfulfillment, that something wasn't quite right, that it could be better.

And that was what _it_ had been sent to do: make it better.

Across the fjord, glittering in the pink twilight of a midsummer's night. And there was the castle, its gates still open!

Through the castle grounds it flew, circling the entire building. Invisible, swirling and searching, it halted at the only window that shone from within. The glass being no obstacle, it passed through and went inside.

There were three days for three wishes. Three wishes for three unfulfilled souls.

Here was the first.

Olaf sat in the castle library, clutching a large book in his twiggy hands. He was the only one awake, if you could call it that, since, being a magical walking, talking snowman, sleep wasn't something he needed. In fact, he was not able to sleep, even though he had tried.

It was boring, waiting hours with nothing to do while everyone else was sleeping. And Olaf felt like he was missing out. Most of the time, his friends reported feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep, and some of the dreams they told him about sounded amazing.

But, he supposed, at least he never got tired. And he had an imagination, so that would have to do. _And_ he had a new hobby: Elsa and Anna had recently taught him to read so now he could discover new, extraordinary things, even if he wasn't actually doing them himself.

'Hey!' he said out loud as a thought occurred to him. Olaf often talked to himself, but, the way he saw it, he wasn't actually talking to _himself_ , he was talking to the world, because the world was his friend and was always listening.

'Soon it'll be the Midsummer Festival and everyone will stay up all night!'

Glad to have something to look forward to, Olaf smiled and went back to his book. He turned the page and started reading a new story in the collection of fairy tales. He wasn't off to a good start. The title already had him flummoxed.

'Wait, P-I-N-O... I have no idea how you say that.' He decided to skip that word and got on with the story. It involved wishing on stars and fairies and an enchanted puppet who got turned into a real boy.

Overall, it was a good story, and it got him thinking. What would it be like to be human? There was so much he couldn't do as a snowman, so many things he wanted to try that all the humans took for granted.

And Olaf was a much better guy than P... whatever-his-name-was; if anyone deserved to get turned into a human, it was Olaf. He'd talk to Elsa about it in the morning. Her magic had made him so he guessed she'd be able to do something.

'But maybe...,' he looked at the window. 'Maybe if I wish on a star...' He got down from his chair, leaving the book behind him, and scrambled up onto the window seat.

He scanned the sky and spotted one tiny, twinkling star high up where it was darkest.

'I wish to be a human! Oh, does it count if I say it out loud?' He didn't know. He waited for a bit and looked out over the fjord. He didn't feel any different.

He got up from the seat. Wait... Up? Yes, he had definitely got up rather than down, and now he seemed to almost tower over everything.

Olaf suddenly felt a bit unsteady so he put his hand against the wall, and was shocked to find that it _squished_ slightly with the contact. He looked over to see a real hand. A real, pink, flesh-and-blood hand! And he could control it, all five of the fingers! He stood entranced, just moving the fingers around, until he noticed that the hand was attached to an arm, encased in a sleeve of white fabric.

'Woah!' Olaf exclaimed, looking down at the rest of his body. He was no longer composed of lumps of snow, he now had a torso, knees, _actual knees_ , and legs, all garbed in a suit of white down to his feet in their shiny white shoes.

'What happened? Did Elsa do this?' he wondered. 'I'd better go and talk to her!'

He cautiously took a step forward. Thankfully he found it pretty easy. The main difference was the knees, and the change in the centre of gravity, but since he was used to that sort of change happening occasionally from his old body he soon got the hang of it.

Olaf walked through the castle as quickly as he could, pausing a few times to make sure he was going the right way; everything looked different from his new height. The stairs were the hardest, but he managed to climb them whilst holding on tightly to the banister.

He wandered down the hall until he was outside Anna's door; the sisters were now both in the same room that they had shared as children, to re-forge their relationship and make up for lost time.

'Hey, Elsa! Anna! Wake up!' Olaf yelled loudly, knocking on the door with his fist, which hurt slightly, unlike when he had sticks for hands. It was the first time he had actually felt pain. He ignored the feeling and continued knocking for a while before he heard muffled voices on the other side of the door.

'Uhhh. What's going on? Who in their right mind is up at this hour?'

'Just leave it, Anna. If it's important, they'll come again later. Go back to sleep.'

'Anna, it's me! Open up!' Olaf called.

'It's Olaf! I'm going to let him in,' Anna said, and opened the door.

Olaf was so excited to see Anna and rushed in to give her a hug. She stepped away and screamed.

'You're not Olaf!'

'Anna, get back!' Elsa shouted, and immediately, Olaf was pinned to the wall by bolts of ice which stuck in his clothes. A numbing cold spread from them and he couldn't move.

'So this is what cold feels like, huh?' Olaf said. 'It's very... cold!'

Elsa walked towards him, her hands raised and her eyes watching his every move. 'Anna, call the guards!' she ordered her sister. Her voice was fairly calm, but Olaf could hear anger and fear in her next words addressed to him. 'Who are you? What do you want with us?'

'Elsa, it's me, Olaf!'

'You're not Olaf. Olaf is a snowman. Anna, why aren't you getting help?'

'Wait, Elsa,' Anna said, putting her hand on Elsa's arm. 'I think this might actually be Olaf. It's definitely Olaf's voice. And look at his eyes! And his face, there's something...'

'Yes! I'm Olaf! But now I'm human!' He tried smiling at the sisters, but they still looked unsure.

'I'll prove it! Um... Anna, yesterday we went to say goodbye to Kristoff and Sven, and on the way back we went past the bakery where a nice lady gave you free cake because you're the Princess! And you ate it all, even though that morning Elsa told you to stop eating so many snacks!'

'He's right,' Anna said.

'Anyone could have found that out if they had you followed,' said Elsa, and continued frowning at Olaf.

'Okay...,' Olaf continued. 'How about something only I could know... Oh yeah, Elsa! Your secret! The one you told me never, ever to mention because it's about A-'

'It's him.' Elsa quickly cut him off and made the ice around him vanish. 'But I don't understand...' She folded her arms, regarding him from where she stood.

Olaf shook himself and regained his balance. He grinned at Anna as she approached. 'Isn't it amazing?' he asked her.

She responded by poking his face.

'Ow,' he said. This pain thing was going to take a lot of getting used to.

'So you're actually human?' Anna asked.

'Well... I think so,' Olaf replied. He turned to Elsa. 'What did you do?'

'Woah, Elsa!' Anna looked at her in astonishment. 'Did you do this? You actually _made_ a human being?'

'Hold on, I didn't do anything!' Elsa protested. 'Olaf, when did this happen?'

'Right before I came to see you. I was sitting in the library and one minute I was normal and then, boom! Just like that, I'm human!'

Elsa tugged nervously at the end of her braid. As far as she knew, her magic wasn't capable of something like that. 'I was sleeping, I couldn't have done anything to you.'

As Elsa continued trying to think of possible explanations, Anna had an idea.

'Hey Olaf, have you seen what you look like yet?' she asked, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the mirror.

He was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. In the mirror, next to Anna's reflection was a young man. As she had said, there was something about his face that was unquestionably Olaf. His eyes were exactly the same, and the shape of his face, even his nose had retained a carrot-like quality. The only difference was that he was made of flesh rather than snow. That, and he now had a full head of slightly wavy black hair. He watched himself smile and noticed that he now had prominent front teeth, along with all the other features of a human mouth.

'Wow,' he giggled.

'Olaf,' Elsa said. 'If you want answers then you'll have to visit the trolls. Anna and I can take you to them, and maybe they can turn you back into a snowman.'

'Are you kidding? I'm not turning back, there's so much I can do!'

'Yeah,' Anna agreed. 'Don't change back before you've done everything you've wanted! This is so cool!'

'Actually, it's the opposite of cool,' Olaf pointed out. 'Now that I'm not made of snow I can finally give you a warm hug!' This he proceeded to do, still finding it strange to be taller than Anna.

There was nothing improper about the Princess of Arendelle, clad only in her nightgown, being hugged by a man in her bedroom, since that man was Olaf; Olaf was the embodiment of innocence, and now he was its personification.

She pulled away from him, grinning ecstatically. 'We might as well get started! Let's go and find some food!'

'Food?' Olaf had always wanted to try food and now he was so happy that he really could.

'It's four o'clock in the morning,' Elsa interrupted. She wanted to remind Anna that they both had a lot to do that day in order to finalise and approve the preparations for the Midsummer Festival. But their excitement was contagious. And Olaf was more important. She had made him, and she wanted to be with him in this new phase of his life.

So she did not tell Anna to go back to bed, and Olaf to come back later. Instead, Elsa let go of her sense of royal duty and nervousness surrounding the upcoming Festival and let her joy and love for Anna and Olaf show in her expression.

'The castle kitchen won't be open yet, but the bakery in town should be. Olaf, go and wait for us outside and we'll meet you when we're ready! But don't go near the guards or the servants. If they find you they'll think you're an intruder, so stay out of sight!'

'I will!' he said, closing the door on his way out. And this time he meant it. When Olaf had first arrived in Arendelle, Kristoff told him to stay hidden and he had immediately encountered an unsuspecting townswoman, who looked like he'd given her a heart attack.

Now it was slightly different, though. Rather than being perceived as a danger because he was a magical creature, people would see Olaf as a threat because he was human. Although he guessed it'd be fine once Elsa and Anna told everyone it was him. Assuming that this human state was permanent, of course.

Olaf concentrated on his current task. He knew the way out of the castle, but he had no idea whether there would be any people around or where they would be. And since it was light outside, the lack of shadow would make it difficult for him to find a hiding place, along with the fact that he was now considerably taller and larger than before.

He hurried down the stairs and stood silently at the bottom, listening for any footsteps. There were none so he continued along the hallway and down a second flight of stairs. After checking it was clear, he ran to the doorway at the end of the corridor and opened it, stepping out into the castle courtyard. He realised he should have looked out of the window for guards before going out, but luckily there was no one around.

Staying under the wooden shelter surrounding the edge of the courtyard, Olaf slowly made his way over to the gates. As he got closer, he could see that there was currently only one guard positioned there, and he looked kind of sleepy. Olaf decided to risk it and rushed through the gates, trying to put on a determined expression and prepared to pretend he was making an urgent, royal delivery if the guard stopped him. However, nothing happened. Olaf hurried across the causeway and sat down on a wall overlooking the market place to wait for Anna and Elsa.

The guard blinked blearily after Olaf went past and wondered why anyone would choose to be outside at this hour. He was beginning to regret agreeing to the night shift. Even if it was light at this time of year, night was night, and people were supposed to be asleep. It didn't help knowing that his fellow guard who was supposed to be doing this shift with him was slacking off somewhere - he'd made up his mind to report him to his superiors later - and it helped even less that he'd been drinking the day before and the effects were catching up with him. He fought hard to keep his eyes open, but was jolted into full consciousness when he saw the Queen and the Princess pass through the gates. The guard wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He couldn't think of anything that would bring the Royal Sisters out of the castle this early in the morning. But they were a strange pair, and after what happened last year nothing they did could surprise him. Anyway, it was none of his business, and soon it would be the end of his shift.

Anna spotted Olaf sitting on the wall. He got up and wandered towards the two of them. It was still strange thinking of this new man as Olaf, but it was him, nevertheless; he had the same smile, and even the same walk as he always had.

'You made it!' Anna said smiling up at him. The new height would be the hardest thing to get used to.

'I know! But I was thinking, it's not really a good thing I got out,' Olaf said, looking at Elsa with concern. 'You need more guards!'

'Don't worry, Olaf!' Anna said cheerily as the three of them began walking along. 'Elsa can protect us both! She's awesome, in case you'd forgotten. And there are normally more guards around, but some of them have time off for the holiday.'

'I assure you,' Elsa added, 'Arendelle is a safe kingdom, the crime rate here is very low. Anyway, since when have you seen the serious side of things, Olaf?'

'I don't know, it must be this human...ness. Hey!' He stopped suddenly. 'Can you two smell that?'

Indeed they could. It was the delectable smell of freshly-baked bread and cakes. Anna pointed in front of them to the bakery.

Olaf was beyond excited. Of course, as a snowman he had somehow had the ability to smell, but he had never eaten, and now he couldn't wait to find out what that was like. He dashed ahead and burst through the door of the bakery.

The sisters followed close behind him. Inside it was very warm and bright. The shop was quite large and had brightly-coloured tiles on the floor, on top of which were display cabinets, currently being filled with an assortment of hot food by a young woman who worked there.

'Hello!' said Olaf, happily. This made the girl jump, as customers didn't usually start coming in this soon after opening. Normally the first people to visit the shop were the sailors and they arrived a little later. She looked up and was even more surprised to see the Princess and the Queen standing in front of her, along with the man who had spoken.

'Oh! Your Majesties!' She curtseyed.

'We'll take everything, please!' Olaf said. He couldn't make up his mind and everything looked and smelled so good.

'Hold on, Olaf!' Anna said quickly, before the girl obeyed him. 'Let me choose for us, I know which ones are best!'

Then she selected her and Elsa's favourite pastries, along with some extra. The girl nervously put them into a box and handed it to Anna.

'Thanks! Goodbye!' Anna said, and hurried out of the shop with Olaf.

Elsa stayed behind for a moment. 'Thank you,' she said, and placed a couple of gold coins on the counter before following the others.

They walked over to the docks and sat down on the stone stairs leading down to the wooden docking platforms. They could see fishing boats on the horizon making their way back after a night at sea.

Anna set the box on her lap, opened it and took out a pastry. Elsa and Olaf were sitting on either side of her and reached in to take their own.

Olaf almost couldn't believe it was real. This was the moment he would taste food for the first time, and it was perfect; the fjord was beautiful and two of his best friends were with him.

He took a bite. And it was everything he had imagined, even better than that. Anna and Elsa watched his expression shift through multiple stages of bliss.

'Wow,' he said once he had finished. 'That was amazing! I want some more!'

Pretty soon the box was empty, and the three of them stayed sitting in the sunshine for a while. The town was waking up around them as the market place started to fill with people setting up their stalls, and citizens began to gather at the docks to meet the fishing boats.

Then Elsa stood up. 'Come on. Anna, you and I have things we need to do. We have to approve the plans for the Midsummer Festival, and we should probably hold a meeting with the castle staff and guards to tell them about Olaf.'

'But Olaf and I have stuff to do, too!' Anna complained. She enjoyed the perks of royalty, like getting free food, but she tried to avoid her duties as much as possible. After years of being cooped up inside the castle, Anna liked to spend a lot of time outdoors, and usually the only reason she would stay in was to be with Elsa.

And now Elsa was giving her that look, with one of her eyebrows raised. Anna knew she wouldn't be able to escape from working today, but she could try to delay it.

'All right,' Anna conceded. 'But you get started and I'll join you later.'

'Fine,' Elsa agreed, 'but if you aren't back in the castle within two hours then you'll be in trouble!'

'Okay, I got it. No more than two hours!'

'Well, I'll see you later,' Elsa said, and started walking away. They both waved after her, slightly saddened that she couldn't have fun with them, but the kingdom wasn't going to run itself.

'So, what do we do now?' Olaf asked after a brief pause. He had so many ideas that he couldn't decide what he wanted to do first.

'We're going to the stables!' Anna announced, getting up and pulling Olaf to his feet.

'But I can already ride!' Olaf said, as they walked.

'Yeah, but not properly. And it's a lot of fun, trust me!'

Once they arrived at the stables, Anna ordered her own horse to be saddled and led into the exercise yard. Meanwhile, with help from one of the stable boys, she found a mild-tempered horse that was perfect for Olaf. The former snowman and the horse immediately got on very well, probably due to the fact that he still wasn't fully human himself.

Teaching Olaf to ride proved trickier than Anna had guessed it would be. He seemed to be more interested in talking to the horse than trying to control it. But after a while, he managed to steer the horse around the enclosure.

Olaf was just getting the hang of it when they were interrupted.

'Princess Anna?' said a deep voice from the gate. Two guards were standing at the gate to the yard. 'We received orders from the Queen to escort you back to the castle immediately.'

'Hang on a minute!' Anna called to them. 'Wow, she's serious about getting me to help with the festival preparations!' she said, getting down from the horse.

'Elsa obviously cares what you think about it! And I bet she misses you!' Olaf attempted to dismount from the horse, but ended up falling off and landing on his stomach. Anna helped him to his feet and they went out of the gate to join the guards.

'You know,' Olaf began, as they walked back towards the castle, 'I think I'll stay here and let you and Elsa do the preparations by yourselves.' They came to a halt.

'Are you sure?' Anna asked. 'Will you be all right on your own? What will you do?'

'I'll be fine! I was thinking of going to that shop you told me about. The one with the sauna. I can't wait to find out what the heat feels like!'

'What, Oaken's? That's kind of far away. Oh! I know what to do!'

'Um, Your Highness?' one of the guards said, as Anna started to walk in the opposite direction to the castle. They followed her closely.

'This won't take long!' she told them. She scanned the marketplace until the found the right stall, then bought a map of the local area for Olaf and took it back to show him.

'Oaken's Trading Post is here,' she pointed it out on the map. 'And the quickest way is to follow this trail. Oh and take this with you.' She gave him her purse, which was full of coins.

'Thanks, Anna! I'll see you later!' Olaf waved to her and then started studying the map.

'Don't get lost! And come and find me when you get back!'

And so Anna returned to the castle, while Olaf embarked on his quest for heat.

* * *

Much later, the door to Elsa's study burst open and Olaf rushed in. He was carrying a large bag, which he deposited on top of the paperwork on the desk.

'Olaf!' Elsa said, smiling at him as she got up from her chair. 'We were getting worried!'

'How was the sauna?' Anna asked, opening the bag.

'It was amazing!' Olaf replied. 'The heat was so intense! When I started to sweat I thought I was melting, but then I found out that it's normal.' He noticed Anna looking at what he'd brought. 'Oh yeah! Oaken's really nice and he had so much cool stuff! Look what I got!' From the bag he removed a pair of clogs, a bottle of sun balm and an assortment of carved wooden items. Then he took out two swimsuits, a blue men's one, and a women's one which was cream with maroon designs on it. 'And I got these so we can go swimming! I've always wanted to go in the water!'

Anna took the women's swimsuit from him. 'It's just my size!' she said, holding it against herself.

Elsa blushed. It would leave a lot of Anna's gorgeous, freckled skin exposed.

'Let's go!' Anna strode towards the door. She'd had enough of work, and of being inside.

'Aren't you coming, Elsa?' Olaf asked. 'I bought one for you, too!' He held up a second swimsuit.

'Oh, no, I have to finish this.' She gestured to the documents underneath Olaf's stuff.

'But it'll be fun!' Anna said, wanting to share the experience with her.

'You two go, I'll stay here,' Elsa said. _And try not to think about you wearing that swimsuit_ , she added in her mind. That was going to be difficult.

'All right, but next time we go to the beach you're definitely coming, too!'

'See you later, Elsa!' said Olaf. He picked up the bag and walked out with Anna.

After changing in their respective rooms - Elsa had informed the castle staff of Olaf's situation, which they had taken surprisingly well, and they had arranged for one of the castle's many spare chambers to be given to him - they made their way to a small beach on the other side of the fjord.

It wasn't exactly unusual to see people walking around the town wearing only swimsuits in the summer, especially not on such a hot and sunny day, when many of the town's citizens enjoyed spending time in the fjord. Although, luckily for Anna and Olaf, when they arrived at the beach they found it to be almost completely empty.

Immediately, Olaf put the things he was carrying down in the sand and ran towards the water. Anna caught up with him as started wading further in.

'Wait a second, Olaf. Do you actually know how to swim?' she asked him.

'You mean it's not just like walking, except in the water?'

'No! It takes a lot of time to learn!'

'Well, can you teach me?'

'Maybe later, we have plenty of time! For now, though, I just want to relax; Elsa made me work the whole day! Hmm, now that I think about it Elsa can't swim, either. I should probably teach her sometime, too.'

They stood in the water for a little while.

'Oh well!' Olaf said. 'At least I got to find out how water feels! I'm going to sunbathe now!' He splashed back to the sand while Anna began swimming.

Olaf took out Oaken's sun balm and smeared some onto his skin before lying down on the warm sand. He closed his eyes. And it was so warm. The sun shone down on him and even with his eyes closed he could feel how bright it was without his personal flurry to shield him.

After some time, he felt almost like he was floating away. He sat up suddenly, realising that the time had been passing in a strange way. Then it struck him that he must have been falling asleep. He lay back down and tried to make it happen again.

Just as Olaf started drifting off, he felt the light being blocked out above him and water dripping onto his face. Anna was standing over him, wringing out her wet hair.

'Hey!' he laughed.

She giggled mischievously. 'Come and see what I made!'

Olaf followed her to a sand sculpture of his snowman self, with driftwood and pebbles replacing his previous features.

'It's really good!' he said.

'Thanks! It's strange to think that you looked like this only yesterday,' Anna replied.

'I know! I was so short! I like this new height the most, I feel like I can see more!'

'So you prefer being human, then?' Anna asked.

'Well, it's different,' Olaf replied.

'A good different?'

'A good different,' he grinned.


	2. Outside of Nature's Laws

Another night, and another wish to grant. But for this second one, a little journey was required. With nary a trace, the spirit left Olaf's side and headed north.

Through the forest, in full bloom, it flew, until it found what it sought within. Even up here the weather was warm. At this time of year, the lush greenery of the trees seemed to trap the heat and exude an atmosphere that was almost like the hot breath of the vegetation.

The only patch of cold for miles around was contained on a sled belonging to a certain mountain man, which he had just secured in one of Oaken's empty barns.

Kristoff placed the beam across the closed door and into the slots that would hold it in place, as he usually did to ensure that no one would break in to steal his cargo of ice to be delivered to Arendelle in the morning. It wasn't as if there were many people around here, let alone anyone who would want to steal _ice_ , but Kristoff thought it was better to be safe than sorry. And he had been Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer for nearly a year and he'd never had his ice stolen, so he was obviously doing something right.

Kristoff sighed, inhaling the forest air. Although he liked living in Arendelle, he always felt more at home out on his ice-harvesting missions, where it was just him and nature and no people around to confuse things.

His new status as Ice Master meant that he had to deal with more people than usual, of course. For the most part, he tolerated them and they treated him respectfully, but people were complicated. Especially one person in particular.

Kristoff thought about Anna as he walked slowly towards the barn where he always slept. She was the most confusing person he had ever met. One incident in particular that had occurred a few weeks ago was on his mind.

They had been alone on a hilltop overlooking the city, lying on their backs and gazing at the sky, talking about everything and nothing. The moment had been perfect, so Kristoff had decided to make a move. He leaned over so he was looking down into Anna's eyes.

' _Anna_ ,' he had said. ' _I'm really lucky to have a girlfriend as beautiful as you. And I want you to know that I'll work hard to prove that I'm worthy and that we can have a good future and a happy life together, even if you have to give up being a Princess to be with me_.'

She had looked at him with a slightly confused expression. ' _What are you talking about? We're just friends!_ '

' _I- I thought we were dating!_ ' he had replied. And it wasn't an unreasonable assumption to make. After their adventures last year, they had become very close.

' _Well, we're not_ ,' she had announced, as if it was that simple.

' _But we kissed!_ '

' _A kiss is not a contract!_ ' she had said, sitting up. ' _Don't get me wrong, it was very nice! And I like you! But I don't feel like doing it again. Sorry!_ '

Even after that, they were still together nearly every day. She'd still hold his hand sometimes and they still had those awkward moments, which Kristoff had always interpreted as chemistry, but now he didn't know what to think.

He guessed Anna didn't know what she wanted. However, Kristoff knew very well what _he_ wanted, and holding back was starting to get frustrating. His plan of waiting for her to do something had failed. Girls were supposed to like a gentleman, weren't they?

Kristoff went inside the barn and closed the door behind him.

Sometimes it seemed girls were like a different species, they were so hard to understand. In fact, most other species were easier to understand than the human female.

Oh well. At least he could forget about all that stuff when he was with Sven.

'Reindeer are better than people,' Kristoff sang quietly to himself. _You know, sometimes I wish... Oh, never mind._ He lay down on the straw next to his best friend and went to sleep.

The sun shone on Kristoff's face, waking him up. He opened his eyes. The light was shining in through a gap high up in the ceiling, and now it was hitting his face, and the straw, and the skin of the naked girl lying next to him. Wait, what?

Kristoff sprung back. He closed his eyes, thinking he hadn't woken up properly, but when he opened them again the girl was still there.

She had very long, straight brown hair that was draped over the curves of her pale body, but that seemed to be the only thing covering her nakedness. He could see her body rise and fall with her breathing, which was good. It meant she wasn't dead. That would have been even weirder. But what was weirdest was that Sven had gone.

Kristoff tried to think of an explanation for the girl's presence and the absence of his reindeer. The barn door was still closed so Sven obviously hadn't got out by himself. A person must have been responsible. Kristoff knew that person wasn't him because he had no memory of letting Sven out, or of this girl. What he did know was that he hadn't drunk anything last night so his lack of memory was very strange indeed. He had no idea who the girl was, or why she was naked. Well, at least _he_ wasn't naked, so that was a good sign.

The only person he knew who lived round here was Oaken, so he had to have something to do with this. Maybe it was Oaken's idea of a joke, some kind of Midsummer prank. _Or maybe he's trying to trick me into marrying one of his relatives_ , Kristoff thought, which was the only realistic explanation he could think of.

Before he could think of anything else, the girl sat up and yawned. She blinked a few times, still waking up, then turned to Kristoff and gave him a toothy grin, which soon disappeared when she saw his expression.

'Who are you? Where's Sven?' he demanded.

Her only response was to raise an eyebrow and tilt her head in confusion. Then she started crawling towards him, giving Kristoff an eyeful of her rather large breasts. He noticed Sven's medallion hanging between them and was even more puzzled.

Just as she was about to reach him, Kristoff took his jacket from where he had left it the night before and put it around her shoulders, ignoring the blush that had crept to his face.

'If you're not going to give me any answers, then I'll try and find someone who will,' he said, getting up and heading for the door. 'Stay here,' he added before leaving, seeing that the girl was getting up herself. He watched as she appeared to struggle to keep her balance and fell back onto the pile of straw. He closed the door to the barn and decided that this girl was the strangest person he had ever encountered.

Kristoff's main priority was to find Sven, so he examined the ground in front of the barn for tracks. He was shocked to find that the only hoof prints he could see were leading into the barn and were evidently from last night. Refusing to give up, Kristoff searched the entire area for any sign of his friend, calling out for him as he did so. After this yielded no results, he decided to go and confront Oaken.

This whole situation had ruined his plans. If he couldn't find Sven, he'd have to walk back to Arendelle without the ice, meaning that the last couple of days he had spent finding it and carving it would have been wasted. But even more troubling than that was the thought that he would never be able to find Sven and had lost the best friend he'd ever had.

Kristoff burst through the door, the merry jingling of the bell and Oaken's friendly smile and call of 'Hoo hoo!' only making him even more angry.

'Why is there a naked girl in the barn with me? And where's my reindeer?'

'Oh, someone overdid it with the akevitt last night, eh?' Oaken winked.

'No! I'm on official ice-delivering business, I haven't been drinking. I've never seen this girl before in my life! All I know is when I woke up, she was there and my reindeer wasn't. Were there robbers here last night? Or is there some local madwoman I should know about?'

'There were no robbers. And there are no women for miles around here, so I cannot help you.'

Kristoff leaned on the counter so that he was looking Oaken in the eyes. 'If you've tricked me, I'll come back with the Royal Guard and make sure they punish you for interfering with royal transactions.'

'I am just an honest businessman, I do not trick people,' Oaken replied. Kristoff couldn't tell what he was thinking from his expression, but it didn't look like he was hiding anything.

'But,' Oaken continued, 'I will help you! You can have a discount on the clothes in our women's department for your lady friend!'

'She's not my...,' Kristoff began, but decided that he probably should get the girl some clothes. He went over to the clothing rail and chose a grey dress and a pair of leather shoes.

After paying for the clothes and ignoring Oaken's cheery goodbye, Kristoff went back to the barn. He found the girl walking slowly around the place, looking pleased with herself. She smiled at him when she saw he'd returned. His jacket had been discarded so she was now completely naked again.

Kristoff approached her and held out the clothes he was carrying. 'Put these on,' he said.

The girl looked at the clothes, then back at him.

Kristoff sighed, realising what he'd have to do. 'Put your arms up.'

She blinked at him.

'Like this.' He raised his own arms. She seemed to get what he meant and put her arms in the air.

Trying with great difficulty not to let his eyes linger on her shapely form, Kristoff pulled her arms through the sleeves, then pulled the rest of the dress over her head and down over her body until it was straight. Finally, he lifted her hair free from the collar and took out the medallion. He thought about taking it off her but something made him leave it so it was outside the dress. Now she looked almost normal.

And he could talk to her without getting distracted.

'Can you understand me?' he asked.

The girl nodded. Kristoff studied her features for the first time. She had a round face, but with a well-defined jaw. Her nose was a little large and mouth a little wide, perhaps, but she wasn't exactly unattractive. And her eyes were big and brown, fringed with dark lashes.

Wait a second... Kristoff knew those eyes... Then it dawned on him. It was the only thing that made sense, under the circumstances.

'Are you... who I think you are? Are you Sven?'

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically at the mention of the name.

He had no clue how it had happened, but everything fitted. Sven must have somehow changed into a human girl during the night. Kristoff knew the idea was ridiculous, but he couldn't deny the evidence. There was obviously some sort of magic involved.

'Can you talk?'

With a look of concentration, she opened her mouth. But all that came out were odd sounds like grunts and groans.

'It's probably best if you don't try that again.'

Kristoff thought for a minute about what he should do next. Without Sven to pull the sled, he'd have to abandon the ice for now. And he wanted to visit the trolls as soon as possible; Grand Pabbie knew all about magic and hopefully he'd be able to undo whatever magic had caused Sven to transform into a woman. But there was always the possibility that he couldn't help, and walking all that way to their valley and then back to Arendelle from there would be hard work.

So Kristoff decided that the best thing to do was to go to Arendelle now and fetch a horse and cart from the castle stables. That would make the journey a lot easier, and if he was lucky, he'd still be able to collect the ice, which would remain sheltered in Oaken's barn, on the way back, whether he could get help from the trolls or not.

'Come on,' Kristoff said, picking up his bag of supplies and his jacket from the floor of the barn. 'We're walking to the town. Oh, hold on!'

He knelt down and put the shoes onto the girl's feet while she leant against his head.

'Now we're ready! he announced, after he had stood up again. The whole situation was beyond anything he had ever dealt with before, but Kristoff would not have got anywhere in life without his qualities of practicality and adaptability, so he set aside all the questions he had and concentrated on walking to Arendelle.

* * *

Later, Kristoff and his former reindeer companion found themselves looking at Arendelle's town square. The town was bustling with excitement in preparation for the Midsummer Festival tomorrow. It would be the first Midsummer of Queen Elsa's rule, and Kristoff knew that she and Anna had a lot of wonderful things planned to make the celebration truly spectacular for everybody.

They walked through the market place, negotiating their way through the crowd. Merchants and traders of all manners of things had taken advantage of the festival atmosphere and it looked as though they were making a huge profit. Kristoff had planned to sell his ice at the market, and hoped that he'd still get the chance to, since Midsummer was the main event in the ice harvester's calendar. He just needed to get Sven back to normal and he'd be good to go.

Suddenly, Sven - no, thinking of her as Sven didn't feel right - veered off into the crowd surrounding the greengrocer's stall.

'Hey, don't wander off!' Kristoff called, hurrying after her and grabbing her by the sleeve.

She led him to a large display of carrots, which she started sniffing, bringing her face right up to them.

He pulled her away from the carrots before people could notice, and she turned her face to his, looking at him with wide eyes.

Kristoff knew what that look meant, and was half tempted to say what she was thinking in Sven's voice, until he realised that the deep voice he usually did wouldn't suit her anymore. It would have to be something more high-pitched now. But, no. He wasn't going to do that. Not in public, anyway.

He bought some carrots from the greengrocer, since the last time they had eaten was a while ago on their journey, and carried them to an area of the town square that was less busy, with the girl hovering around him the whole time.

Kristoff handed her a carrot, and she bit the whole thing, just like she used to do when she was a reindeer. Then she held out an uneaten half of the carrot in her teeth, offering it to Kristoff. He took it, just like he used to do when she was a reindeer, and lifted it up to his mouth. He was about to take a bite when he noticed a few people giving him strange looks.

'It's yours,' he said, giving it back to her. As she happily finished eating it, he put the rest of the carrots in his bag, so she wouldn't get distracted by them.

Kristoff started walking towards the castle stables when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

'Kristoff! Hey, wait!'

He turned around to see Anna running to catch up with him, dragging Elsa along with her. Meeting them like this was a bit of a mixed blessing. Now he could get permission to use the royal transport, but on the other hand, knowing Anna, she'd want to know why he needed it.

'Oh, hi! I wasn't expecting to meet you two here,' he said, deciding to see how things went, and to reveal as little of the Sven situation as possible.

'Kristoff, you've brought a girl!' Anna said, brightly. 'Hi, I'm Anna, and this is my sister, Elsa! What's your name?'

The girl stared at her.

'Umm, this is Sv... Svea. Her name's Svea!' That suited her. And Kristoff wasn't about to explain his theory in the middle of Arendelle's busy town centre. He needed to talk to the trolls first.

'Can I borrow a horse and cart?' he asked Anna.

'Why? Where's Sven?'

'It's a long story. I just really need a horse and cart. Please?' He looked at Elsa.

Anna linked her arm with Elsa's. 'Tell us. We've got time,' she said, knowing that something wasn't right with Kristoff. He was never away from Sven. And he never talked to girls, except for her and Elsa, of course.

Kristoff sighed. 'Look, I need to visit the trolls as soon as possible. And Sven... isn't ... available right now.'

'You can use a horse and cart from the castle stables,' Elsa said. 'But only if you take us with you. We want to talk to the trolls, too.'

'We do?' Anna asked, giving her a puzzled look.

'Yes. We need to ask them about Olaf, remember?'

'Oh yeah!' The fact that Olaf was now human had temporarily slipped her mind. 'Kristoff, the most amazing thing happened while you were gone!'

'Really? Well, you can tell me about it on the way,' he replied, hurrying to the stables, dragging Sven/Svea with him.

Anna and Elsa followed. They didn't ask Kristoff to wait for them to find Olaf, mostly because Olaf was off on an adventure somewhere, but also because they could see that he was serious about getting to the trolls as fast as he could.

Soon, the four of them were in a cart pulled by two strong horses, speeding through the forest. Kristoff was steering, with Sven, or whoever she was, sitting next to him. Elsa and Anna sat in the seats behind them and tried to figure out what was going on.

'Don't you think Svea's kind of weird?' Anna asked Elsa, keeping her voice low. 'She didn't bow when she met us. And she hasn't said a word this whole time.'

'Maybe she's foreign. But you're right, there is something a little...unusual about her,' Elsa replied.

They travelled on in silence for a while, until that silence was broken by an exasperated moan from Svea, who was clearly bored.

'Stop complaining,' Kristoff said to her. 'We'll be there soon, and we'll get Grand Pabbie to change you back.' He took the carrots out of his bag and gave them to her, which kept her quiet.

Anna observed this and wanted Kristoff to give them an explanation for this journey. Something very peculiar was going on.

'Kristoff, tell us why you want to see the trolls!' she ordered.

Kristoff thought for a moment. He knew he should tell them, and he wanted to do it in a way that would make sense. But since nothing about the entire situation made sense, he decided to just tell them the basics as they appeared to him.

'Fine,' he said. 'This girl isn't a girl.'

A few moments of awkward silence passed as they waited for Kristoff to elaborate.

'It's just...,' he continued. 'You'll think I'm crazy and you probably won't believe me, but, she's Sven. I woke up this morning and Sven was gone and she was there instead, and there are too many similarities between them. There's no other way to explain it; she's Sven.'

'We believe you,' Anna said, after thinking it over. It was the only thing that would account for the girl's weirdness. And it wasn't as if the idea was totally out of the ordinary, considering what had happened yesterday. 'The same thing happened to Olaf!'

'Well, not quite the same thing,' Elsa cut in. 'But we woke up yesterday to find he'd become human. Although he's pretty much the same apart from that.'

'That's strange,' Kristoff commented. 'I wonder if the two things are connected. Let's hope the trolls can give us some answers.'

* * *

It was just what could be called twilight by the time they reached the Valley of the Living Rock. Kristoff made sure the horses and cart were secure before getting down from the cart and lifting Svea/Sven down afterwards. Anna and Elsa alighted by themselves, and the four of them walked through the valley towards where the trolls lived.

The angular rocks and the steam erupting from the small geysers gave the place an eerie quality and only added to Elsa's uneasiness. She remembered the last time she had visited this place. It had been on the night of Anna's accident, the night everything had changed.

As if Anna could read her thoughts, she took Elsa's hand and didn't even flinch at how cold it was. She gave Elsa a reassuring glance before dashing ahead with Kristoff at the sound of the trolls' voices.

Rocks started rolling around them and suddenly they were surrounded by trolls, who started greeting them loudly and happily.

'Kristoff and Anna are back!'

'Have you two got married yet?'

'No, we're still not a-' Anna began.

'Who's that with them?'

They all turned to Elsa.

'It's the Queen!'

'Queen Elsa!'

'She's so beautiful!'

'And who's the other one?'

Just then the crowd of trolls parted and a larger rock rolled towards them, soon revealing itself to be Grand Pabbie. The old troll walked up to Elsa.

'Elsa,' he said, 'It's been a long time since you were last here. What can I help you with? Your powers are remarkably under control, I must say.'

'Thank you,' she replied, 'But it's Kristoff who needs your help, not me.'

'Grand Pabbie!' Kristoff called. He approached him, holding Svea by the wrist. 'I have a problem. I think Sven somehow got transformed into this girl.'

Grand Pabbie looked a little perturbed, then took both of the girl's hands in his and studied her.

'You are indeed correct,' Grand Pabbie said, after a couple of minutes. 'This was Sven. Only his form has been changed. This magic is strange. It's very strong, I've never seen anything like it before.' He let go of her hands and she wandered over to Anna, who had sat down on a rock and was chatting to some of the trolls.

'Something similar happened to Olaf, the snowman I made last year,' Elsa said. 'Except he can still talk. And he's still male.'

'That's because Olaf's essence is human. He is a part of you, Elsa,' Grand Pabbie replied. 'This girl, on the other hand, still has the spirit of a reindeer, except now her body is human.'

'Wait, if Olaf's a part of me then why is he male?' Elsa asked, genuinely perplexed.

'And why is Sven female?' asked Kristoff.

Grand Pabbie sighed. 'I cannot answer either of those questions. Magic works in mysterious ways, that's all I know.'

'Well, can you change Sven back?'

'I'm afraid not, Kristoff,' Grand Pabbie said. 'That would be far beyond my abilities.'

Kristoff was disappointed. Now he didn't know what to do. He'd have to get a new reindeer for his ice business. But what would he do about Sven? He couldn't just leave him... _her_ to fend for herself.

'This is the second time something like this has occurred, you say?' Grand Pabbie asked Elsa.

'Yes, it happened to Olaf early yesterday morning,' she replied.

'Hmm... I feel we have not seen the end of this magic yet. Although, it is not evil, most definitely not! Quite the opposite, in fact!'

After thinking for a bit, Kristoff decided to ask one more question. 'What can I do to help Sven?'

'Not much beyond what you already have done, Kristoff. She will probably never be able to talk, but she seems happy enough.'

They watched as some of the younger trolls climbed on the girl, making her smile.

'However,' Grand Pabbie continued. 'I think she needs someone to look after her. The human world can be rather complicated. But I trust you will do the right thing, Kristoff.'

At this point, Bulda, one of the trolls who had been listening in, shooed the young trolls away and examined the girl.

'Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth; I don't know what you're complaining about, Kristoff! She's perfect for you!' she declared.

Kristoff looked at... Svea, who grinned at him. He couldn't help smiling back at her. He might have lost his best friend, but maybe he had gained something even better.

Grand Pabbie yawned loudly. 'These summer nights are short,' he said. 'The sun is already just above the horizon and soon it will rise. We trolls will have to sleep. You should all head home, too. I am sorry I could not help you, Kristoff, but try to see this as a gift. That is all the advice I can offer.'

'Thanks anyway, Grand Pabbie,' Kristoff said. 'Come on, Anna, ... Sven, we're leaving. Goodbye, guys!' he called to the trolls.

As the four of them walked back to the cart, Kristoff slowed down to talk to Elsa. He had something on his mind.

'Would it be illegal if I...?' He was too embarrassed to finish the question, but he didn't have to; Elsa understood what he meant.

'I don't see why it would be,' she replied. 'She is, to all intents and purposes, a woman; no one will question you if you pursue a relationship with her. There's nothing stopping you from living a happy life with her that would be considered normal by everyone.'

In front of them, Anna had just helped Svea clamber into the cart and held out her hand to Elsa, giving her an affectionate smile. Elsa took it and, for a moment, the world stood still as they locked eyes before they both climbed into the cart and began the journey home.


	3. Love

There she sat, the Queen of Arendelle, by the bedroom window. She looked out at her kingdom - still faintly illuminated by the sun, even at such a late hour - and in her eyes there was a great sadness.

Her wish would be the most challenging to grant. It would not require a simple change of form. The fabric of time and space would have to be unpicked, rearranged and rewoven to bring her happiness. But with this final act, there would be nothing more to fix and joy would be brought to Arendelle at last, after all the sorrow the kingdom had seen throughout its long years. It was worth it.

'Are you coming to bed?' Anna asked, already under the covers. Since they had started sharing the same room again, Anna would always sneak into Elsa's bed during the night to cuddle with her. So, recently, Anna had stopped bothering with her own bed at all and went straight to Elsa's every night.

As much as Elsa loved her sister, oh how she loved her, she would have preferred it if Anna let her sleep alone; sharing Anna's heat and scent was intoxicating. Elsa was glad that they were close again, but it wasn't in the way Elsa wanted, and she hated herself for that. Especially after she was just learning to accept herself, magic and all, to discover that she had these feelings for Anna that went further than sisterly affection was something about herself that she would refuse to embrace.

Yet she would never push Anna away from her again, not even to make things easier for herself. Elsa was no novice at concealment, that was for sure.

Ice had stiffened the sleeves of Elsa's nightgown where she had been folding her arms, she hoped Anna hadn't noticed. She knew she should go to bed; they had just got back from visiting the trolls with Kristoff, and the Midsummer Festival was tomorrow.

Elsa sighed. She never liked summer anyway, and had not actually attended the festival herself for the past fourteen years. But Anna was so excited. She'd do it for Anna. And for her people. But most of all for Anna.

She left the chair by the window and got into the bed.

_It would be easier if we weren't sisters_ , Elsa thought, as Anna wrapped her arms around her, oblivious to her sister's inner struggle against simply turning her head to unite their mouths, an act that Elsa knew would both release and condemn her. _I wish everything was easier_ , she thought, before sleep took her.

So the night passed, and by the time the sun had fully risen, the wish-granting spirit had used up all its power. Its work was done, and and it had dissolved with a gleam that was imperceptible to the human eye in the golden light.

Elsa felt a pair of warm, soft lips on hers. This was a good dream.

'Elsa, it's time to wake up,' Anna said from somewhere close by.

She groaned. 'Not yet, Anna.' Elsa tried to fall back into the dream once more. She felt herself being kissed again, and this time she kissed back, hungrily. She heard a soft voice moan and felt someone climb on top of her. Wait, this was real! Elsa opened her eyes.

She saw freckled skin and ginger eyelashes. _Anna_ was kissing her! She pulled away.

'Anna, what are you doing?'

Anna looked confused. 'What do you mean?' she asked, and leaned in to kiss Elsa again.

Elsa leaned away from her. 'Look, Anna. As much as I want to do this with you, we just can't. I'm the _Queen_. If...'

She was cut off by a knock at the door. A plump, grey-haired woman entered the room. The servant blushed, seeing their position.

'Oh,' she smiled, 'Sorry to disturb the Royal Couple! I'll just leave this here.' She quickly set a silver covered tray on a nearby table, backed out and closed the door.

Elsa pushed Anna off her.

'What did she mean, "Royal Couple"? We're sisters!'

'Wait, what?' Anna exclaimed. 'I'm not your sister, I'm your wife!'

Elsa's heart skipped a beat.

Panicking, she looked around her and realised they were in their parents' room, _in their parents' bed_. She could think of only one explanation for this. Someone must have somehow found out about her incestuous desires and enrolled Anna and the servant to play this cruel trick and humiliate her.

'Stop it, Anna. This isn't funny,' she said, hurt that Anna would be so mean to her.

'Have you taken stupid pills or something?' Anna asked, then paused, waiting for Elsa to snap out of this strange mood. She didn't. Elsa continued to scowl at Anna, her icy blue eyes were as cold as the temperature in the room had become because of her powers.

'What's wrong with you? You can't play this game all day,' Anna continued. 'Today's Midsummer and we have to go to the festival in the town. You're Queen Elsa of Arendelle and I'm your wife, Queen Consort Anna of Arendelle, remember?' she smiled and reached out for Elsa's hand.

Elsa pulled it away and narrowed her eyes. 'If you're not my sister, then who are your parents?' she asked. She'd be able to spot Anna's lies. Anna was a terrible liar and always managed to give herself away.

Anna sighed. 'Kai and Gerda, of course. They were the head servants here in the castle. When we were both little, we were best friends. But then you couldn't control your magic so your parents locked you away and kept us apart for years and years. And then, when you became Queen, you went all ice-crazy at your coronation and you ran away.

Then _I_ had to go on a big adventure to bring you back and I nearly died, but I didn't because of our True Love. And then we got married and now we're living happily ever after. Are you satisfied? It's me, Anna. I'm not your sister. You don't have a sister!'

She wasn't lying.

And she was undeniably Anna. She was absolutely unchanged, not a freckle was out of place.

Elsa looked at the room. The view from the floor-length glass doors, and everything else was the same as last time she had been here. So what had happened? She distinctly remembered going to sleep in her own bed the night before...

'Hellooo?' Anna waved her hand in front of Elsa's face. She had been staring blankly ahead of her, lost in her thoughts.

_But this is what you wanted_ , Elsa realised. _Now you don't have to hold back!_ She decided to try and go along with this situation, whatever it was.

'I-I'm sorry, Anna, I just had a really vivid ... dream,' she said, even though it was a lie, there wasn't really another way to explain it for now. 'And you were my sister, but now you're...'

'You had a dream that I was your sister? Okay... that's kind of weird...'

'Yes, it was. But it doesn't matter now,' Elsa smiled, and tentatively leaned over and took Anna's face in her hands. She had been too scared of rejection to try it before, but now, if this was a dream - which she was happily beginning to doubt - it didn't matter, and if they _were_ married then it didn't matter either. Slowly, shyly, she brought their lips together again, savouring the feeling and the taste and the warmth of Anna.

As the kiss deepened, Elsa cast aside all doubts that this was real. She felt her heartbeat speeding up, heat rising in her face and hands. Anna's mouth opened against hers and Elsa knew from the passion and the intensity she could sense in this kiss that Anna wanted her as much as she wanted Anna. There was no way it was a lie. With this realisation, Elsa lost control. Her tongue found its way into Anna's mouth and was met with equal fervour by Anna's. She let her hand move slowly down from Anna's cheek, over the soft skin of her neck and the firmness of her collarbone. Elsa could feel Anna's rapid heartbeat through the fabric of her nightgown as she cupped her breast and squeezed ever so gently. Anna moaned in response, but broke the kiss and placed her hands over Elsa's. She took them in her own.

'There's no time! We have to get ready!' she said, trying to catch her breath. She dropped Elsa's hands and went over to the tray that the servant had left.

Elsa sat back and attempted to regain control over her thoughts and her breathing. She looked down at her hands, which were shaking slightly, and could still feel Anna's warmth lingering on them. She fought back the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, knowing that if she started smiling now, she wouldn't be able to stop. It was all so sudden and strange, but so perfect. Elsa had so many questions about this situation. Was her relationship with Anna the only thing that had changed? She was interested to see if the town and the citizens were the same as yesterday. But she concluded that it would be best to just follow Anna's lead and act as if everything was normal.

'Hurry up and eat this,' Anna said, holding out a slice of buttered bread for her. This she did, and then watched as Anna opened the doors to the walk-in closet. Inside it, close to the front, were two mannequins displaying the dresses they would be wearing that day.

Elsa's eyes widened as she watched Anna peel off her nightgown. She could feel her cheeks reddening as she took in the curves of Anna's naked body. A small part of her mind was telling her to look away, that she shouldn't be ogling her own sister. But she ignored it, because Anna wasn't her sister anymore, she was her wife. Elsa felt a jolt of excitement in her stomach when she realised that, since they were married, she would be able to do more than just look at Anna, more than just kiss her...

Anna bent down to retrieve her undergarments from the small table on which they had been laid. She stood up, ready to put them on, and she must have felt Elsa staring at her because she met her gaze over her shoulder and smiled saucily.

'So you plan on going to the festival as you are, then?' Anna asked, and carried on getting dressed.

'What? Oh. No, of course not,' Elsa replied, snapping back into reality. She quickly got down from the bed and went over to the closet. It was easier for her to concentrate now that Anna was at least partially clothed.

Elsa reached out to pick up her own underwear and noticed that she was wearing a wedding ring. She paused to examine it. It looked like gold, but it had a certain quality to it... She touched it and discovered it was made of ice, unmelting and not cold. Elsa had no idea how she had made something like this. Anyway, that could wait.

She looked over at Anna, who was fixing her hair into a braided bun. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. Elsa had never seen the dress she was wearing before. It had evidently been designed to compliment Elsa's dress, which was the one she had crafted last year with her magic. However, unlike hers, Anna's dress was faintly green like the Northern Lights shining onto snow. The neckline was cut lower and the skirt was fuller, without the opening in the side.

Once Elsa was dressed, Anna shut the closet doors so they could see their reflections in the mirrors. While Elsa finished braiding her hair, Anna went to an enormous dressing table adjacent to the closet and picked up two crowns. The one she placed on her own head was very similar to the one their - or rather, Elsa's - mother had worn as Queen Consort; it was a silver tiara with green jewels embedded into its decorative motif. It, along with the dress, suited Anna very well and brought out the green in her eyes, which were normally a confusing colour, somewhere in between blue and green, depending on her surroundings.

Anna stood in front of Elsa and reached up to place her crown on her head, having to stand on tiptoe to adjust it since, unlike Anna, Elsa was wearing heels, making her even taller than usual. As she did this, Elsa struggled to avoid looking at her cleavage and had to stop herself from leaning in to kiss her when their gazes met. Elsa tore her eyes away from Anna's and instead looked at her own reflection. The crown she was wearing was not unlike her father's, being a full crown rather than a tiara, except the design was altogether more delicate and feminine, incorporating elements from the crown Elsa had worn at her coronation.

Anna took Elsa's hand and they admired themselves in the mirror. Both of them looked very regal; pictures of sophisticated grace.

'You look beautiful,' Elsa couldn't help telling Anna.

'You look beautifuller,' Anna replied, and stuck out her tongue. 'Let's go, we're already late!'

The two Queens walked quickly through the castle. On the way, they passed a painting which Elsa knew very well, but something was wrong. She stopped abruptly to study it. It was a portrait of the Royal Family, only Elsa noticed that the main feature was missing. Instead of an infant Anna sitting on her mother's lap, the former queen simply had her hands clasped there. It looked empty without her little sister's bright ginger hair and innocent young grin. Elsa scrutinised the rest of the picture and found that to be the only difference. More evidence that she and Anna were now truly unrelated.

'Are you thinking about your parents?' Anna asked. She squeezed Elsa's hand. 'I know you miss them, but my parents will be at the festival, and you know they love you as if you were their own daughter.'

_Which would make me your sister again_ , Elsa thought. 'I know,' she said, and continued to walk on with Anna.

It was strange to hear Anna referring to her own parents, and it made Elsa wonder how Kai and Gerda had changed since yesterday, if they had changed at all.

However, Elsa was distracted from this thought when she caught sight of something white out of the corner of her eye as they passed the open door of the library.

She turned back, dragging Anna with her.

'What is it now?' Anna asked.

Elsa didn't reply, she was too stunned to speak. In front of her was the most glorious painting she had ever seen. Elsa saw herself, resplendent in a magnificent white dress. Anna was by her side, wearing an equally dazzling dress, and their arms were linked. But what struck her the most was not the exquisite dresses, nor even Anna's beauty, stunning though she was. It was her own face that moved Elsa the most; she looked so happy. The expression on her face conveyed sheer ecstasy, which Elsa did not think she had ever experienced before, and she was almost heartbroken that she had no memory of the occasion depicted in the portrait.

'Our wedding painting,' she breathed. That was the only thing it could be.

'Yeah,' Anna sighed happily and leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder. 'I still think the painter got the dresses wrong,' she commented after a moment. 'But I guess it's hard to show how amazing magic ice dresses look if you can only use ordinary paint.'

So apparently Elsa had made those dresses, as well as their rings. She could only guess that in this world, or timeline, or whatever it was, she had practised more with her powers, because she knew of only one item of clothing she had made - the dress she was currently wearing - and she was still not entirely sure how she had done it, assuming it to have been a spur-of-the-moment action done when she was celebrating her newfound freedom.

But, there was something else that Elsa wanted to know about the matter of their marriage.

'And nobody objected to us getting married, even though we're both women?' she asked Anna. She had always thought the Arendelle she knew would disapprove of something like that.

'Of course not! It's True Love!'

Well, Elsa certainly knew how powerful True Love was, having experienced its effects herself. Maybe if she had known that a relationship between two women could be accepted because of it she would have done something when she and Anna were still sisters. Even so, it was easier now that they weren't.

'Anyway, why are you asking me? You were there yourself!' Anna said, turning to look Elsa in the eyes.

Elsa didn't want to ruin anything by telling Anna the truth, that the world had somehow changed overnight and yesterday they had been sisters. That would probably make Anna think she was crazy. There was nothing wrong telling white lies, since Elsa didn't understand the truth of the whole matter, anyway.

'I know. But I just -'

Elsa was interrupted when a lanky, brown-haired man with a moustache stepped into the room. He was wearing the head butler's uniform she had last seen on Kai, which had, of course, been tailored to fit him.

'Your Majesties,' he said, 'the festival is all ready. Your public awaits!' He held the door open.

'Yes, Nils, we're on our way!' Anna replied. She grabbed Elsa's hand and hurried through the door with her. They rushed down the stairs, through the main hallway and out of the front doors, which the guards opened for them.

Outside they were greeted by the bright glare of the Midsummer sun. There was colour everywhere in the form of flowers and flags, which reminded Elsa of the decorations that she had seen from the castle on the day of her coronation. It suddenly struck her that she was actually excited about the festival, whereas yesterday she had been ambivalent. She wondered if the events were going to be the same as what she and Anna had been organising for the past few days; Elsa didn't want to check with Anna, since she was aware that her behaviour was already making her somewhat suspicious.

They walked through the castle grounds, hand in hand, and the few people who were there waved and shouted 'Long live the Queens!'. When they reached the causeway, Elsa could see that the town seemed to have been arranged according to their plans. In the town square, a large dancing-area had been separated off, with a maypole at its centre. At the end closest to them was a platform where Elsa knew she and Anna would sit to watch the festivities after officially beginning them. Elsa was relieved; this meant she knew exactly what she had to do, and now she could relax with Anna as the festival progressed.

It looked like the entire kingdom's population had gathered in the square. Everyone made way for Anna and Elsa as they walked towards their thrones. The crowd was full of smiling faces and those who were lucky enough to meet the Queens' gazes waved gleefully, if they weren't too stunned by their beauty.

Conversation murmured all around them. Elsa was glad to hear that it was all good things; her fear of judgement would never fully dissipate. But everyone was so pleased to see them that she was proud to be joint centre of attention with Anna.

'It's the Queens!'

'Aren't they beautiful?'

'Even more lovely than on their wedding day!'

A group of little girls with flowers in their hair, getting ready for the dance around the maypole, watched in awe as Elsa and Anna passed by them and waved.

'Which one's your favourite? My favourite's Queen Elsa, but Queen Anna is beautiful, too!' one said.

'They're both my favourite!' said another. 'Two Queens are so much better than one!'

Together Anna and Elsa ascended the platform and looked down at the sea of faces.

Elsa stood there and she was happier than she had ever been. Anna was at her side, their hands entwined. Her wife, her Queen. And her kingdom loved her, loved _them_.

Within her heart was something she had never felt before: pure joy. It was swirling inside her and it was almost overwhelming. She stepped away from Anna and faced the crowd.

'I declare the Midsummer Festival open!' Elsa announced, her face beaming. She raised her hands and from them brilliant sparks, like diamonds and fireworks and the Northern Lights, shot up into the sky where they formed wonderful shapes and patterns. The kingdom watched in amazement.

Then Elsa turned to Anna. She was looking at Elsa the way she had done after she thawed last year, with complete and utter adoration. Elsa had wanted to kiss her so much on that day, when Anna had told her she loved her. And now there was nothing stopping her from doing just that.

Elsa took Anna in her arms and kissed her. Elsa's heart was beating so hard she thought it might burst with love, she was light-headed and her legs felt slightly weak, but she just held Anna tighter. That kiss erased all the sorrow from the two decades of Elsa's life - the early trauma of accidentally hurting Anna, the years of isolation, the despair she had felt when she thought Anna was dead, the torment of concealing her forbidden feelings, even the recent sadness of having no recollection of her wedding, all of it disappeared - it had no hold over her anymore because it had led her here to Anna, and Anna was everything; her past, present and future.

However, Elsa was reminded that they weren't alone when a thundering cheer rose from the crowd. She tried her best to rein herself in and keep the kiss suitable for the public. The applause had brought Elsa back to reality, and she was aware of wetness on her cheeks, and something falling around her. Surely she wasn't making it snow...

Reluctantly, Elsa pulled her face from Anna's and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw that the crowd was showering them with flowers.

Elsa turned back to Anna, who cradled her face in her hands and wiped away the tears she didn't realise she had shed.

'Why are you crying?' she asked, concern showing in her otherwise radiant expression.

'I love you,' Elsa replied, taking Anna's hands in hers. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment.

'I love you, too!' Anna said, before Elsa kissed her again, renewing the cheer around them.

But alas, there was a festival to get on with, so Elsa forced her lips away from her wife's, and, after standing for a short while with their foreheads pressed together, turned back to the crowd. They sat down in their thrones, which was the signal for the dances to begin.

The large ensemble of musicians started to play, and the kingdom's children paraded into the arena and began their well-rehearsed maypole dance. The children had clearly worked hard to impress their Queens, which was very cute to watch.

They were followed by a succession of many other dance groups, from different regions of the country, along with some who were visiting from abroad, who were all wearing traditional costumes, and they performed various folk dances. Elsa and Anna had an excellent view, and it was all very entertaining, but after a couple of hours had gone past and the dancers still continued, Anna started to get restless.

Anna drummed her fingers on the armrest of the throne and kept glancing at the clock tower. Elsa could tell she was waiting for something, but she didn't know what was planned after the dancing. As far as she could remember from a few days ago, the festival would basically end after this, maybe descend into a bawdy drinking session for the townsfolk.

At last, the final dancers finished and bowed to everyone's applause. When they had left, Anna sprang to her feet and pulled Elsa to hers. Anna dragged her down the steps of the platform and into the centre of the arena where they stopped. Elsa waited for a few moments, worried that she and Anna were supposed to dance themselves. Anna knew she couldn't dance, unless her parallel self - or whatever it was, she still had no idea - had learned how to, which would be a problem.

Anna looked expectantly at Elsa with an excited grin on her face.

'Do the magic!' she said, and Elsa was reminded of happy times in her childhood. However, she was confused.

'But this is supposed to be a summer festival,' Elsa said. 'Ice isn't very appropriate for celebrating the hottest time of the year.'

'But it's what we arranged!' Anna insisted. 'Everyone's ready!'

Elsa looked around her and saw that many of the citizens had joined them in the arena, and they appeared to be wearing ice skates.

So Elsa decided to give Anna what she wanted and used her powers to coat the cobblestones with a layer of ice. She then did what she had done before and magicked skates onto the bottom of their shoes.

The people around them cheered and began skating about. The Queens joined in and glided along elegantly, even though Anna was clinging tightly to Elsa's arm.

'You're better at this than last time,' Elsa commented, smiling at her.

'Thanks! But it's only because I have the best teacher,' Anna replied.

Elsa assumed Anna was referring to her, but chose not to lie about remembering.

It seemed as though Elsa spoke too soon about Anna's ice-skating skills because just then, Anna lost her balance.

'It's fine, I've got it!' she reassured Elsa, and partly herself. She stood still, holding Elsa's hands at arm's length. She was ready to carry on when a man skated up to Anna and nudged her closer to Elsa.

'Hey guys! You two are just so cute!'

'Olaf!' they exclaimed in unison.

He seemed to have got the hang of ice-skating rather quickly, considering he had only been human for a couple of days. He giggled and pirouetted around them. Olaf looked in his element, which he kind of was, in a way, even if he wasn't a snowman anymore.

Inspired by the speed with which Olaf was going, Elsa pulled Anna along with her and they skated faster than what Anna was used to. Hearing her squeals of nervousness, Elsa turned to check that she was all right.

'Look out!' a familiar voice called. They had nearly bumped into Kristoff, who had his arms wrapped tightly around Svea. The two of them looked like they were having fun as they skated off together.

The Queens carried on with their lap around the town square and Elsa thought about all the strange events of the last few days. She remembered what Grand Pabbie had said about Sven's transformation not being the last of the magic. Maybe what had happened to her was what he meant. She was considering going to visit him again, but Anna brought her out of her contemplations.

'Mama! Papa!' she shouted, and let go of Elsa's arm to skate into the embrace of a willowy grey-haired woman and portly red-headed man. It took a moment for Elsa to realise that they were Gerda and Kai; she had never seen them out of their uniforms before. They looked relaxed, and very proud as they bowed to Elsa. She returned their bow and studied them. The couple hadn't changed at all since yesterday, apart from their clothing and manner. They still bore no resemblance to Anna, even though she was supposed to be their daughter.

'Go back to your wife,' Gerda said, guiding Anna to Elsa, who gladly took her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist.

'Goodbye, Your Majesties,' said Kai as he and Gerda bowed again.

'Come on, you don't have to be like that,' Anna said to them, even though it was clear from their grins that they weren't being serious. 'We'll see you both later!' she added as she continued skating with Elsa.

'I can tell they're really proud of you,' Elsa remarked.

'They're proud of _us_! You're almost like a daughter to them, they watched you grow up!'

_So we are still practically sisters_ , Elsa thought, which made her happy. This third transformation was different to the others she had witnessed. It seemed to have been a change of memory and history instead of physical form. Elsa wondered what had caused it and was thankful.

'Let's go faster!' Anna said.

'Are you sure?' Elsa asked.

Anna nodded and the two of them sped up until they could feel the wind in their hair.

The townsfolk moved out of their way until the Queens were the only ones on the ice. They were going so fast it almost felt like they were flying. Elsa was in control and steered them round the arena. She felt free, and indeed she was; free to use her magic without consequences, free to rule her kingdom, and free to love Anna.

She let them glide to a halt and looked at Anna. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was dishevelled. A ginger strand from the part that had once been white had freed itself and Elsa tucked it behind Anna's ear, and let her hand linger on her cheek. She could happily have stood there forever just gazing at Anna. Elsa hoped with all her might that this perfect situation she had found herself in would be permanent and not just a fleeting enchantment. She knew that now she had experienced this, had tasted joy, had tasted Anna, if things went back to the way they had been before, she would not be able to cope.

Elsa shook off this heart-rending thought when the new butler, Nils, skated into her peripheral vision. She pulled her hand away from Anna's face and linked her arm as they both turned to see what he wanted.

'Your Majesties, the banquet is now ready and your royal presence is eagerly awaited. If you would kindly follow me.'

'It's about time!' Anna said, and pulled Elsa with her, her anxiety about skating seemingly forgotten.

Elsa removed the skates from their shoes once they had exited the arena, but she left the ice for the townsfolk to enjoy.

Nils led them to the wooden marquee that usually housed the marketplace. Today, however, it had been converted into a sort of dining hall, with a large table around which the nobility of Arendelle was seated, including Kai and Gerda with their elevated positions as royal parents-in-law. Servants were bringing in a vast array of food, and at the head of the table stood Elsa and Anna's thrones, which had been removed from the platform earlier.

Elsa held Anna's hand a little tighter. The last time she had been at any sort of large social gathering was at her coronation last year, and, like then, she was not particularly eager to make small talk, and do all the other things one was supposed to do at a party. But now it would be easier, she remembered, trying to be optimistic like Anna; now she had nothing to hide - apart from the fact that she had woken up that morning to find she was married to her sister - and Anna would be with her throughout the entire affair. Actually, Anna being with her wasn't entirely a positive thing. They were both socially awkward, only Anna had the habit of blurting out whatever was on her mind, which often made conversation interesting, to say the least.

Elsa decided to let go of her self-consciousness and to have a good time with her wife and her subjects. Of course, there was chocolate on the menu, which always made everything better.

They feasted until the sky began to darken slightly. It was as dark as it would get that night, and it was still light enough to see by, despite the late hour. Anna and Elsa bid farewell to the lords and ladies of the banquet and went down to the rocks on the shore to see the huge bonfire the townspeople had made, as was the annual tradition.

Even during her time hiding in the castle, Elsa had been able to see the bonfires they made every Midsummer and had always been interested in visiting them, since fire was the complete opposite of her magic. She watched the fire flickering and hoped once more that this situation would not be transient like the flames and the smoke. Elsa hoped that nothing would change for her and that she and Anna would never be apart. She didn't want the day to end.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist from behind and rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder.

'Let's go to bed,' she whispered and kissed her lightly on the neck.

Elsa shivered, not with the cold from her powers, or the heat from the fire, but with anticipation.

Back in their bedchamber, Elsa and Anna were alone again, and now nothing would disturb them. The moment the door closed, Anna grabbed Elsa by the shoulders and pulled her down until their mouths collided. There was a hunger in this kiss that they had been holding back all day.

The orange light of the sun was shining into the room, as it could only at this time of the year, which imbued it with a dreamlike haze. However, Elsa had long since accepted that the events of the day were real, and the evidence from her senses only convinced her even more.

Anna tasted of the chocolate from the banquet; her mouth was so warm, her tongue so eager.

Elsa could have gladly kept kissing Anna like that forever, but Anna seemed to have other ideas. She guided Elsa until she was sitting on the bed, then reluctantly pulled herself away to close the curtains over the many large doors that led to the balcony.

Elsa brought her hand to her lips, which were slightly numb from their recent exertions. She wondered what would happen now. Kissing was fine, kissing was easy, but even though Elsa had dreamed many times of more than just kissing Anna, now that she actually could, she was nervous. It would change everything. But she was as ready as she'd ever be. She quickly undressed and sat waiting under the covers.

Once Anna had drawn the curtains, the room grew darker, but it was still light enough to see, and Elsa watched with thinly-veiled lust as Anna began to disrobe. She slowly undid the back of her dress, shrugged off the short sleeves and let it drop to the floor.

Elsa couldn't help but mentally frown at Anna's treatment of such a nice dress, she had folded her own and placed it on the bedside table. But then she realised that by focusing on this, she was just distracting herself from worrying about what to do now. She didn't have to do anything. Anna, now completely naked, threw the covers off Elsa and straddled her.

All Elsa could feel was heat, concentrated in Anna's hands on her cheeks, Anna's tongue in her mouth, and Anna's slit pressing against her stomach.

Elsa had always imagined she would be the one to initiate this kind of intimacy with Anna, and was somewhat taken aback by how passionate Anna was being. She could feel how much Anna loved her, how much she wanted her.

Anna took Elsa's hands and brought them to her pert breasts.

'Ooh, your hands are cold!'

'Sorry, I...' Elsa tried to say, whilst also trying gain control of her breathing.

'Relax! You're acting as if we've never done this before!' Anna grinned and tweaked Elsa's nose before kissing her again, and pushing her back onto the pillows.

Of course, Elsa never had done it before, other than in her mind. She didn't know what Anna liked, or expected her to do, so she closed her eyes and let Anna take control.

Anna kissed and licked her way down Elsa's body, pausing at her breasts to clamp her hot mouth over the nipples and tease them with her tongue in response to Elsa's gasps.

Anna kept going, brushing her tongue over Elsa's stomach, briefly circling her navel before continuing down to settle between her legs, where she lapped and licked, making Elsa lose her last vestige of control.

Elsa heard loud moans escape unbidden from her own lips. She was aware of sweat forming on her brow, something she hadn't felt before, but that was nothing compared to the tension building deep within her. And it kept building until she felt it release itself in a way she could only compare to using her powers, except this was better, because Anna had made it happen.

Elsa was lost in her own ecstasy, until she felt Anna snuggle up beside her, pulling the covers over them both.

'Goodnight,' she breathed into Elsa's hair.

'Goodnight,' Elsa replied. She had relaxed into Anna's embrace and felt herself drifting off to sleep when a thought suddenly struck her. Her eyes snapped open. _What if I wake up tomorrow and everything's back to the way it was?_

Elsa got up, leaving Anna asleep in the bed. She went to the nearest curtain and yanked it open, letting sunlight spill into the room.

She heard Anna stir.

'What are you doing?' Anna asked, her voice heavy with tiredness.

'I can't sleep.'

'Of course you can! It's been a long day, just lie down and don't worry about things.' Anna yawned and turned her back to the light.

Elsa didn't bother to explain what she had meant. Ultimately, the situation was out of her control, whether she slept or not. And it wasn't fair to disturb Anna. So Elsa closed the curtain and climbed back into bed.

Still she tried to stay awake, shifting position whenever she felt her eyes begin to close. Finally, Elsa was lying on her back, fighting to keep her eyes open, when Anna rolled over in her sleep and draped her arm over her. Elsa succumbed to her needs and joined Anna in her slumber.

But it was not a dream. Elsa woke up with Anna in her arms the next day, and every day after that. And even though the sun began to set again as winter drew ever closer, the sun in Elsa's heart never went down. At last, she was truly happy, and the whole of Arendelle was happy, too.


End file.
